Druid
The druid is a type of priest in Dungeons and Dragons. Less adept at melee, they wield more powerful magic, related to plants, animals, and the elements. On the continuum of melee power to magical power, they tend to be between the cleric (who is balanced between the two) and the wizard (who is almost entirely magical). Original D&D Druids are a sub-class of Cleric that serve as priests of nature. They use mistletoe as a holy symbol, and tend to be more involved with plants and animals than with humans. Prime Requisite Druids must have a Wisdom of 12 and a Charisma of 14. Class Basics Equipment Druids can use daggers, sickles, crescent-shaped swords, spears, slings, and oil. They can wear leather armor, and use wooden shields, but cannot use metallic armor. They can use magical items that are usable by "all classes," and items normally usable by clerics, except for written items (such as scrolls or books). Fighting Ability Druid fighting ability and saving throws are as clerics, except that they gain a +2 bonus to saving throws vs. fire. Druid's Code Druids must protect animals and plants (especially trees) -- typically by punishing those who destroy their charges rather than defending them to their own deaths. Druids will not slay an animal if it can be avoided, and they never willingly or deliberately destroy an area of trees, no matter how enchanted or evil it may be, though they may attempt to modify it with their own magic. To advance beyond 10th level, the druid must contest those above them in rank. There can only ever be maximum of four Druids, two Archdruids, and one Great Druid. If these ranks are full, a druid must defeat their superiors in order to advance to this level -- the loser drops to the experience level immediately below. Druid Languages Druids speak their own special language, the common tongue, and can learn one new language for each level gained after 4th chosen from the following list: Pixie, Nixie, Dryad, Elvish, Treant, Hill Giant, Centaur, Manticora, or Green Dragon. Initiate Powers A druid of 2nd level or higher gains the following abilities. *Identify pure water *Identify plants *Identify animals *Pass through overgrowth Shape Change A druid of 6th level or higher can change shape once per day into each of the following shapes: any reptile, any bird, and any animal (a total of 3 times per day). Their size can vary from as small as a raven to as large as a small bear. They loose 1d6 x 10% of the damage they have accumulated when they change shape. Resist Woodland Charm A druid of 6th level or higher is not affected by the charm spells of woodland and water creatures such as nixies and dryads. Spell List All druid spells were introduced in Supplement 3: Eldritch Wizardry. AD&D Spellcasting Components A druid typically requires a material component to cast their spells, and this component is presumed to be greater mistletoe, which is mistletoe harvested on Midsummer's Eve, cut with a gold or silver sickle, and caught in a bowl before it touched ground. Druids have been known to make due with lesser components, which can affect the potency of their spells. Lesser Mistletoe is not harvested according to the rituals outlined above, but has been harvested personally by the spellcaster. Spell duration is at -25% or spells without a duration give targets get a +1 to saves when using lesser mistletoe. Borrowed Mistletoe is lesser mistletoe that has not been harvested by the spellcaster. When using borrowed mistletoe, spell range is at -25% (spells without a range give targets +1 to saves) and spell duration is at -50% (spells without a duration give targets +2 to saves) when using borrowed mistletoe. Holly is a sprig of holly that has been harvested by the spellcaster. When using holly, spell range and spell area is at -25% (spells without one or both of those traits give targets +1 to saves) and spell duration is at -50% (spells without a duration give targets +2 to saves). Oak Leaves is a clump of oak leaves that have been harvested by the spellcaster. When using oak leaves, range, duration, and area are all at -50% (spells without one or all of those traits give targets +2 to saves) Spell List Spells that can be reversed are noted with a *. References Category:Classes